Una promesa
by azondo
Summary: Después de pasar el verano en casa de los Dursley los chicos ingresan a Beauxbatons para iniciar su 7 año. Harry le promete a Ginny volver por ella y va en busca de los Horrocruxes y descubre que su madre le dejo las claves para destruir a Voldemort.HG RH
1. Invitación a casa de Harry

Era una noche neblinosa, y muy fría para ser verano...el cielo estaba cerrado, era luna nueva y casi no había estrellas, por lo que las calles estaban mas oscuras y vacías que de costumbre...ni siquiera dudley y su banda de bravucones había salido esa noche a asustar niños y estropear carros y casas...Harry acababa de regresar hacia apenas 5 horas del expreso de Hogwarts...Y ahora se hallaba boca arriba, tendido en su cama, contemplando el techo...pensando lo increíble que aquello era...no había pasado si quiera un día desde que vio a su pelirroja...al ser que tanto amaba y que con tanta tristeza tuvo que alejar de si mismo...pero por eso lo hizo...por que la amaba...nunca se perdonaría si algo le sucediera...ya había sido suficiente: sus padres, Sirius, Dumbledore...no, Harry no permitiría que otro ser amado muriera a causa de Voldemort.

El reloj emitió un agudo sonido...ya eran las doce, y aun no lograba conciliar el sueño...seguía teniendo presente esa imagen en su cabeza...ese olor a floers, el cual no conoció con exactitud su nombre pero siempre que estaba cerca de Ginny o cuando olía amortentia lo sentía...ese aroma tan femenino...delicado...dulce...basta! ya deja de pensar en ella! solo haras las cosas más dificiles, se decía el chico con cabello color azabache y ojos esmeralda.

-Cariño! que te sucede? vamos! abre la puerta -suplicaba la señora Weasley por enésima vez.

-no! ya déjame!-contestó una voz aguda, al parecer congestionada y que al juzgar por el tono que usó se podia deducir que en realidad estaba triste...y es que había perdido al amor de su vida.

La señora Weasley sin más remedio se fue a su habitación...ya lo había intentado.

-porque no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza?¡ maldita sea, y yo que pense que con dejar de verte y con romper todas tus fotografias...con deshacerme de cada cosa que me recuerde a ti, te olvidaria...pero no es tan sencillo...-susurraba amargamente Ginny, contemplando la única foto que le quedaba de Harry...la que le faltaba por romper...

Ginny realmente se encontraba mal...no había comido desde que había llegado a casa...y lo primero que hizo cuando se bajó del carro del señor Weasley fue enserrarse en su cuarto y llorar amargamente toda la tarde...pero ya no podía...no le quedaban mas lágrimas para derramar...pero si le quedaba mucho sufirmiento.

-Ginny! soy yo, abre!-dijo una voz masculina del otro lado de la puerta.

-déjame Ronald!

-no puedes estar asi por siempre! anda dejame entrar! quiero hablar contigo.

-NO! LARGO DE AQUI!

-solo trataba de ayudar-comentó Ron mientras se retiraba bastante enojado con su hermana por su nefasta actitud.

Alcabo de media hora, la pelirroja por fin se quedo dormida, y esto solo fue posible gracias a que soñó con el...con su Harry...y este con ella...con su Ginny.

Harry despertó…la cicatriz en verdad le dolía. Consutló su reloj y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que ya eran las 10 de la mañana, pero a juzgar por el cielo, y las condicinones climáticas, podria decirse que apenas eran las 6 de la madrugada.

Harry se pudo sus pantunflas, y bajó a desayunar. Llego a la cocina y se encontro con tía Petunia friendo un poco de tocino, Dudley, quien aún seguia a dieta, estaba comiendo una manzana, y tío Vernon, como de costumbre, se encontraba sentado, junto a Dudley, tomando un café mientras leia el periódico matutino.

Harry tomó un poco de pastel, y se sentó frente a Dudley, quien solo lo miraba amenazadoramente, como si en cualquier momento fuera asaltar sobre el y arrebatarle su desayuno. Harry sonrió.

Ginny, un poco mas animada que ayer, pues habia tenido un lindo sueño en el que Harry le pedia que volvieran y se iban juntos a dar un magnifico paseo por el bosque.

-Buenos dias cielo! Que quieres de desayunar?-le dijo la señora Weasley con tono maternal.

-lo que sea-contestó sin darle importancia.

La chica se sentó en la mesa, donde se encontraban su padre, el señor Weasley quien revisaba unos informes, y Ron, quien leia el periódico El Profeta y a juzgar por como cambiaba de hojas repentinamente y sin delicadez alguna, se podia decir que estaba bastante enfadado.

-alguna novedad?-inquirió Ginny.

Ron no respondió.

-ejem ejemtosió Ginny.

-recuerda que quieres que te deje en paz, hermanita, y seguro quieres que me largue pero estoy esperando a que mamá acabe de prepararme el desayuno…

-lo siento-murmuró la pelirroja bajando la cabeza.

-esta bien…pero a la próximao me abres o tumbo la puerta-dijo en tono bromista.

-hahaha claro claro…y dime, no hay nada nuevo?

-pues…aparte de que cerraron Hogwarts y que…

-queeee?¡

-acaso no me escuchaste? DIJE QUE…

-si te escuche tonto…pero por que?

-por que tu sabes quien ha regresado y ahora toda la comunidad mágica esta aterrorizada por el hecho de que mató a Dumbledore…?-contestó el pelirrojo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-valla…espero que no cierren Hogwarts…Papá, tu sabes si…?

-no lo se…el ministerio se esta encargando de ello.

-Nos iremos de vacaciones-informó tía Petunia.-mañana.

-si, estaremos en Miami un mes-prosiguió tío vernon, haciendo énfasis en la palabra Miami.

-de acuerdo.

-no puedes tocar nuestras cosas, ni entrar a las demás habitaciones, ni invitar personas extrañas a la casa, entendido?-continuó Vernon.

-si-contestó Harry pensando en lo divertido que sería invitar a sus amigos a pasar las vacaciones en casa de sus tíos…sin adultos…sin relgas.

-no te piensas ir con tu amigo ese…el pelirrojo…?-inquirió tía Petunia.

-no lo se…supongo que me iré un tiempo-contestó el chico.

-pues más te vale que si…por que no te tendremos aquí todo el verano- dijo Vernon.

Harry terminó su pastel y se dirigió a su habitación, donde tomó un trozo de pergamino y escribió:

Buenas noticias! Mis tios se van con el cerdo de mi primo de vacaciones por todo un mes! Asi que podrian venirse unos días a pasarla aquí…tu y Ginny…claro..si ella quiere.

Saludos!

Harry.

El chico escribió otra carta para Hermione donde le informaba lo mismo que a Ron, ambas cartas las doblo y ato una en cada patita de Hedwig.

-Hedwig, necesito que lleves esta carta a Ron y esta a Hermione-le dijo Harry.

La blanca lechuza asintió y emprendió su vuelo, hasta perderse de vista.

Al cabo de 20 minutos, Ron quien ya había desayunado, subió a su habitación. El señor Weasley se fue al trabajo, y la señora Weasley a comprar algunas cosas. Ginny estaba en la mesa…sola, contemplando un plato de avena…se sentía tan sola sin Harry.

Ginny escuchó un sonido proveniente de afuera, salió y se encontró con Hedwig, quien le extendió la patita izquierda, para que la chica tomara el pergamino. Ginny, emocionada, sabiendo que la carta provenia de Harry la tomó y la leyó rápidamente.

Esa carta no era para ella…rápidamente la doblo, dio las gracias a Hedwig, y subió a la habitación de su hermano.

-Ron, te llego una carta!-le informó su hermana, tocando la puerta.

El chico abrió la puerta, Ginny se la extendió, y se marchó.

Ron la leyó y bajó a la sala, donde estaba Ginny tejiendo una bonita bufanda rosa.

-la leiste cierto?-inquirió el chico.

-que cosa?-preguntó la pelirroja haciendose la desentendida.

-no te hagas! Sabes a que me refiero.

-si la leí…y?

-y que?

-iremos?

-iremos me suena a manada, YO iré…tu te quedas.

-quee? Tu quien eres para decirme que hacer y que no?

-pues resulta que soy tu hermano mayor…además tu estas en pleno proceso de olvidar a Harry..si vas harias las cosas más difíciles.

-pero el me invitó!

-si pero…

-Ron! Escucha! Como te sentirias si Hermione nos invita a los dos y no te dejo ir? Como te sentirias de saber que tu hermana esta con la persona que amas y tu no?

-pues mal, pero…espera un momento! Que quieres decir con eso? Por que metes a Hermione en esto?-inquirió Rojo de vergüenza.

-hahaha pero si más obvio no podias ser Ronald.

-no se de que hablas.

-claro que si! Y si no me dejas ir…le dire a Hermione-le espetó la chica con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

-no le diras nada, por que no hay nada que decirle!

-claro que si!

-no!

-SI

-NO

-SI! TU LA AMAS!


	2. Wisky de fuego, una botella, confesiones

-a quien ama Ronniepooh , hermanita? Inquirió una voz familiar, Fred, quien acababa de aparecerse junto a George en la sala y contemplaban su discusión con bastante interes y fascinación.

-lo que pasa es que Ron no admite que se muere por…

-YA! ESTA BIEN, SI IRAS, CONTENTA?!

-sicontestó con una tierna sonrisa

-acaso hablaban de la bibliomaniaca?inquirió George divertido.

-no la llames asi!le espetó Ron enojado.

-por que??? No quieres que hable así de tu ratoncita come-libros?lo provocó George.

-sabes George, últimamente me han dicho que se ha puesto muuuy bien…verás…la otra vez conversé con Krum, y me contó que la noche del baile de navidad, ellos dos…comentó Fred.

-BASTA!

-…y eso que fue hace tres años…continuó Fred divertido por el enojo de su hermano menor.

Ron no hizo mas que soltar algunas palabrotas, y después se fue hacia su habitació, dando un portazo.

-hahaha estuvo bueno lo de Kurmcomentó Geroge chocandole la mano a Fred.

-haha si…eso fue divertido…a que venimos? Ah si…Papá! llamó Fred.

-no está…se fue al trabajoinformó Ginny quien bajaba las escaleras y se sentaba en la sala.

-uff…bueno vayamos al ministerio…propuso Geroge

-esperen!les dijo Ginny antes de que desaparecieran.

-si..?

-necesito que me hagan un favorles pidió Ginny con cara de cachorrito, a la que sabía perfectamente que sus hermanos no se podían resistir.

-claro que si hermanita, que necesitas?le dijo Fred abrazándola.

-me pueden llevar a… a casa de Hermione?

-ok…ya te has aparecido antes?

-em…no.

-bueno, pues entonces prepárate, por que la primera ves se siente realmente…peculiar.

-Ginny sujeto fuertemente el brazo de George y de pronto todo comenzó a dar vueltas…

-Bien, aquí George satisfecho, una vez que llegaron a una casa grande, blanca, con techo beige, y ventanas cafes…era una casa realmente bonita y amplia.

-como pueden hacer esto todo el timpo?inquirió Ginny mareada.

-nos acostumbramos…algo mas que necesites?

-no…muchas garcias!

-de nadadijeron los dos al mismo tiempo que desaparecían.

Ginny caminó hasta la puerta, y tocó el timbre.

Una chica alta, delgada, con cabello rizado color castaño, al igual que sus ojos abrió la puerta.

-Ginny! Que alegría verte! Pero como…

-me trajeron mis hermanos.explicó la chica.

-valla…que sorpresa! Pasa.

Ginny entró a la casa…tenía un ambiente realmente acogedor: una chimene encendida (pues en aquella área de la ciudad hacía bastante frio), una sala color café de piel, con una mesa en el centro, donde había uan canasta con buñuelos y un juego de tazas de té.

-sientátele indicó Hermione cortésmente, señalando una butaca frente al fuego.

-gracias…

-bien…y…que sucede?

-es solo que…Hermione ya no aguanto! No soporto la idea de estar sin el…no me puedo imaginar estando a lado de alguien mas…lo extraño tantocontestó la pelirroja, derramando unas cuantas lágrimas.

- oh Gin…te comprendo perfectamente…solo que en mi caso el ni siquiera sabe que lo amo..y el quiere a alguien mas…tu al menos sabes que eres correspondida.

-te refieres a Ron?

-ni modo que a Percy.

-Hermione! Pero si Ron se muere por ti!

-claro que no…bueno…agh es que la verdad ya no se que pensar! Hace cosas que me hacen creer que le intereso…que me dan esperanzas…

-como…?

-como mirarme detenidamente…como interesarse en si tengo novio o no…sus sonrisas…que me dicen tantas cosas…pero sobre todo, Gin…sus miradas…que no se que transmiten? Una parte mia esta segura que a traves de sus ojos me dice que me ama…pero otra parte mia…la lógica me dice que no…por que últimamente no me habla…no me busca…

-pero si te quiere!

-entonces por que fregados nunca me habla?¡ no me invita a salir?

-Herms…que te dice tu intuición?

-me dice que espere…que hay algo…algún sentimiento…pero ya otras veces he confundido ese sentimiento de supuesta intuición con falsas esperanzas…estoy muy confundida.

-y por que no sales con otros chicos? Créeme que hay mas de un chico ahí afuera que esta loco por ti.

-como voy a salir con alguien y darle falsas esperanzas, mientras mi corazón esta ocupado por alguien mas…

-si…creo que pensándolo bien tu situación es peor que la mia.

-lo peor de todo es que…no puedo decírselo…si se lo dijera eso solo haría que se aleje mas…

-o que se acerque…

-exacto, pero ya le he dado bastantes indirectas, para que si me ama, se acerque…o se de cuenta de que es correspondido, y que si no le intereso, pues simplemente no las note.

-y no ha sucedido nada…

-no.

-pero es que tienes que tomar en cuenta que los hombres son muuuy lentos y tontos para esas cosas!

-eso si…bueno asi que iras?

-a donde?

-pues a casa de Harry mensa!

-ah…supongo que si… a ver que sucede.

-perfecto! Cuando nos iremos?

-pues no lo se…

-propongo que mañana.

-muy bien, mañana será…oye, no quieres pasar la noche aquí? Podriamos invitar a Lavander y Parvati…oh no, espera…olvidé que Lavander me odia…pero podriamos invitar a Cho…propuso la castaña con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-ha-ha-ha muy graciosa…Lavander no te odia…creo que ya comprendió que entre tu y mi hermano no hay nada…al menos por ahora, y ademas esta saliendo con Seamus.

-enserio?

-sip.

-bien…les escribire unas lechuzas.

Las dos chicas subieron al dormitorio de Hermione, que por supuesto, se hallaba perfectamente bien ordenado. Su cama, se encontraba perfectamente limpia y tendida, y la cubria una bella y femenina colcha color durazno, que hacia juego con un par de cojines y almohadones. Había un pequeño, y también ordenado escritorio, con un aparato encima de el, el cual Ginny nunca había visto, era negro, cuadrado, y con letras sobre el, y claro a lado de este extraño artefacto, se podia encontrar un monton de libros, tinteros, trozos de pergamino, y plumas. También había un "Felétono" sobre el escritorio, solo que este si lo conocía gracias a Harry…

También había otro artefacto que colgaba del techo, el cual Ginny jamás había visto. Era como una caja negra con botones.

-que es eso?inquirió Ginny señalando el artefacto sobre el escritorio.

-una computadora…sirve para navegar por Internet, comunicarte instantáneamente con otras personas, escribir textos y muchas cosas mas…es muy útilcontestó la castaña, sin dejar de escribir la carta para Lavander y Parvati.

-oh…no se que es Internet pero…y que es eso otro?preguntó la pelirroja señalando la caja negra con botones.

-es una televisión…sirve para ver videos, la chica, mientras insertaba un disco en un aparato, junto al televisor, y se veía una película.

-wow!

-y Internet es una red en la cual las personas pueden realizar múltiples acciones, como acceder a información escrita mediante una base de datos el cual usa una codificación…

-Hermione vas a hacer que me duela la cabeza!

-esta bien…se ignorante.

-si, creo que prefiero eso. Oye creo que le escribiré una lechuza a mis padres para avisarles que estoy aquí.

-no les dijiste?¡

-em…no exactamente.

-pero hay un problema, no tengo lechuza, tendremos que aparecernos en tu casa y usar a pig y errol.

-es cierto! Olvidaba que ya podias aparecerte.

-asi es…bueno no te sueltes de mi.

Ginny cerró los ojos fuertemente y agarro el brazo de Hermione.

Todo empezó a girar, sintió que se iba por un tubo muy estrecho y…

-listocomentó la castaña satisfecha, al encontrarse frente a la madriguera.

-creo que prefiero la escobacomentó Ginny tomandose la cabeza. (N/A: mismo comentario que hizo Harry después de aparecerse por primera vez con Dumbledore xD)

-te acostumbras con el tiempo.

Las chicas entraron a la madriguera y subieron hasta la habitación de Ginny, no sin antes toparse en el camino con…

-lo siento!exclamó Hermione, quien había chocado con cierto pelirrojo.

-fue mi culpa..que haces tu aquí?inquirió Ron con tono firme y tenía la cara roja.

-acompaño a Ginny, y no tienes por que ser tan rudo.

Ron terminó de bajar las escaleras malhumorado murmurando cosas, que ninguna de las chicas pudo comprender.

-que le ocurre?inquirió Hermione

-nada…es que Fred y George lo molestaron en la mañana.

-ah…con que?

-em…no tiene importancia.

Las chicas subieron y mandaron a las dos lechuzas con la invitación para Lavander y Parvati.

-tal ves deberiamos enviarle la contestación a Harrypropuso Hermione.

-si…yo la la chica tomando un trozo de pergamino y mojando su pluma en el tintero:

Harry, gracias por la invitación, Hermione y yo llegaremos mañana…el idiota de Ron no se cuando pretenda ir…besos.

Ginny.

-listo.

-bien, ahora solo esperemos a que llege alguna de las lechuzas.

La tarde transucurrió y las chicas recibieron la contestación de Parvati y Lavander, donde confirmaban que si irián y llevarian cervezas de mantequilla y wisky de fuego (cosa que no le agrado mucho a Hermione).

Harry, gracias por la invitación, Hermione y yo llegaremos mañana…el idiota de Ron no se cuando pretenda ir…besos.

Ginny.

Harry leyó y releyó la carta una y otra vez. Ginny vendría mañana! Y le mandaba besos!…eso dejo pensando a Harry, quien esbozó una sonrisa pícara…después sacudió al cabeza.

"debes olvidarla…solo la dañaras más" se dijo a si mismo el chico.

Diiing doong

-ya llegaron!dijo Hermione bajando las escaleras, hasta llegar a la puerta principal.

-hola! Que bueno que vinieron! Pasen…

las dos chicas, cargadas de botellas, latas, y bolsas entraron a la casa y saludaron a Hermione y Ginny, quienes se quedaron anonadas ante la cantidad de alcohol y comida chatarra que sus amigas habían traido. Luego de charlar un rato en la sala, subieron a la habitación de Hermione, quien al llegar, tuvo que dar una larga explicación sobre sus "extraños" aparatos.

-woow, y esto para que sirve?inquirió Parvati, señalando el teléfono.

-es un feletono explicó Ginny.

-teléfono, Ginny. la corrigió la castaña.

-si, eso…

-bueno y que hacemos?inquirió Lavander.

-pues…quieren ver una película.

Todas las chicas asintieron entusiasmadas con la idea de ver personas actuando dentro de una caja.

Vieron películas principalmente de género romántico hasta las 2 de la madrugada, cuando estaban suficientemente ebrias y decidieron que tenían que hacer algo más divertido.

-juguemos hip a la botella hip propuso Lavander (N/A: que original, vdd?)

-siii exclamarón todas riendo a carcajadas. (N/A: a propósito, los padres de Hermione no estaban en casa, hehe lo cual es la causa de todo el relajo que traian xD )

La botella en el mundo mágico, era un tanto diferente al de la botella muggle. El juego de la botella en el mundo mágico consistia, obviamente, en una botella, pero ésta era hechizada, por lo cual se movia por si sola, y si la concursante mentía a una pregunta que se le hacía, la botella adquiria un color verde resplandeciente.

Las chicas se sentaron en la alfombra, tomaron una botella de wisky de fuego vacía y con un simple movimiento, Hermione la hechizó.

La botella comenzó a girar, y se detuvo apuntando a que Lavander le preguntaba algo a Ginny.

-hmm…como besa hip Harry?

Ginny se sonrojó ante tal pregunta, pero al fin y al cabo estaba ebria, asi que contestó algo cohibida:

-pues…muy bien…

-pero describelo!insistió Parvati

-bueno pues…la chica miró la botella nerviosamente, en busca de alguna señal de color verde primero es algo tierno, hip y después se vuelve mas apasionado…

-es bueno con hip la lengua?inquirió Lavander, descaradamente.por que tu hermano si que lo es…comentó, haciendo que Hermione se pusiera roja de ira.

-si…en verdad hip lo hace biencontestó Ginny apenada.

-te ha hip mordido?inquirió Parvati interesada.

-em…pues…no….bueno, solo cuando estamos apasionados, pero lo hace levemente…es tan Ginny después de tomar un largo sorbo de cerveza de mantquilla para adquirir valor.

-jajajarieron todas, incluyéndo a Hermione, a quien se le había pasado el color rojo de la cara.

Las chicas continuaron haciendo preguntas, cada vez mas atrevidas e incoherentes.

-muy bien! Chicas! Hip Silencioo! Pregunta hip general ordenó Lavander, tratando de ser escuchada a pesar de las risas de sus compañeras.

-quep?inquirió Hermione quien estaba considerablemente ebria.

-quien de ustedes hip ya no es virgen? inquirió la chica mirando pícaramente a sus compañeras.no me digan que todas hip lo son?!

-pues…hip yo no comentó Parvati con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-con quien???inquirió Ginny interesada.

-con..hip…Zabini jijiji

-QUEEE?¡inquirieron sus tres amigas muy sorprendidas.

-como no me lo contaste maldita!exclamó Lavander muy ofendida.

-no se hip…como antes te gustaba…hip…ahora TU hip diles con quien te hip acostaste Lavander!replicó la chica, señalando a su amiga con un gesto amenazador.

-em…pues…hehe…hip…em…yo…

-ya dilo!dijo Ginny.

-con Ron hip.

Instantáneamente, Hermione se desmayó.


	3. Quieres ser mi novia?

-y a esta que le hip pasa?

-no lo hubieras hip dicho!- Le espetó Ginny mientras le echaba aire a su amiga.

-pero…

-que no sabes hip que se muere hip por el?-inquirió Parvati.

-era hip broma! Solo queria ver la hip expresión de ustedes…en realidad me acosté hip con Harry…

Ginny soltó a Hermione y se puso completamente roja y con los ojos desorbitados O.o

-tranquila hip mujer! Es hip broma! La verdad soy virgen…

La luz de la botella empezo a encenderse.

-mentira!le espetó Parvatilo que sucede es que te avergüenza- decir que te acostaste con Malfoy.

-QUEEE?¡-exclamó Ginny muy sorprendida.

-Parvati!-le espetó Lavander enojada.

-hahaha la verdad hip sigo sin hip comprender como lo hiciste…

-ya te lo había explicado! Después del baile hip de navidad de 4 año, el estaba hip muy tomado y yo también, asi que nos topamos en una hip escalera…y…pues…me tomo por la cintura y hip me comenzó a besar con desenfreno y después…

Hermione comenzó a despertar lentamente y en cuanto vió a Lavander se puso roja de ira.

-tranquila! Hip, era broma, lavander se hip, acostó con Malfoy.-le explicó la pelirroja.

-ah, menos mal por que….QUEEE?¡ draco malfoy!?

-si….estaba ebria…fue en 5 año…en la fiesta de celebración porque hip había conseguido hip el huevo de oro…en el hip torneo de los hip tres magos.

-A LOS HIP 15 AÑOS!?!!- exclamó Hermione sorprendida.

-em…supongo…

-hip que zorra…-comentó Hermione

-ei!- exclamó Lavander lanzandole una almohada estaba hip borracha…y el se veía tan hip sexy…

Las chicas iniciaron una guerra de almohadas, que las dejo profundamente dormidas en la alfombra.

A la mañana siguiente…

-rayos!- murmuró Parvati tomandose la cabeza e incorporándose lentamente.

-aghhh voy a vomitar-comentó Ginny quien también se acababa de levantar.

Las cuatro chicas, con resaca se despertaron, y se fueron hasta la cocina (después de tropesarse varias veces en las escaleras) donde Hermione, con ayuda de su libro de pociones, empezó a preparar una poción anti-resaca.

-cuando va a estar listo eso?-se quejó Lavander.

-en unos minutos…-contestó Hermione.-Gin, a que hora le dijiste a Harry que llegariamos?

-en realidad no le dije a que hora, solo le contesté que mañana llegabamos.-contestó la pelirroja.

-será mejor que vaya haciendo mis maletascomentó la castaña.

-se van a quedar en casa de Harry?!-inquirió Parvati impresionada.

-em…si?- contestó Ginny.

-eaaa uiii jajaja ya me imagino que bien se la van a pasar.- dijo Lavander guiñandole un ojo a Ginny.

-no sere la única que se la pasará bien! También Ron va a ir…-comentó apenada.

-Ginny!-la regaño Hermione.

-eaaaa jajaja me van a tener que contar todo cuando regresen casa de Harry dijo Lavander.

-como sea…ya está lista la poción.

Las chicas la tomaron, y en media hora hizo efecto, lo que les permitió regresar a la habitación y recoger el tiradero que habían dejado la noche pasada.

Luego de eso las chicas se despidieron y desaparecieron, luego de un rato, Ginny decidió hacer lo mismo, por lo que le pidió a Hermione que la transportara a la madriguera donde hizo sus maletas y les pidió permiso a sus padres, quienes sabiendo que Ron iba a estar ahí, la dejaron ir sin problemas.

-esta bien, si puedes ir, pero portense bien!-le espetó al señora Weasley.

-si…como sea.-contestó la pelirroja algo fastidiada por la sobreprotección de su madre.

-bueno entonces vamos, que yo también tengo que pedir permiso.

Una vez mas, las dos amigas aparecieron en casa de la castaña. Sus padres, que ya habían llegado, le permitieron ir a casa de Harry, la chica, entusiasmada por que podria pasar unos dias con cierto pelirrojo, corrió a su habitación donde con la ayuda de Ginny, hizo su maleta y se marchó.

-cuando diablos van a llegar!!??!-se preguntaba una y otra vez Harry, dando vueltas por su habitación alerta a cualquier ruido que indicara que sus amigas ya habían llegado.

PUFFF!

Harry bajó las escaleras y vió algo en la chimenea: Ron.

-quieres matarme de un susto?- Le espetó Harry mientras se reía del estado de su amigo, pues estaba lleno de polvo y tenía cara de pocos amigos.

-si, también me alegra verte.

PUFFF!

Las chicas acababan de aparecerse en la casa, Ginny con cara de enferma, y Hermione con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

-Hola Harry!-exclamó la castaña muy entusiasmada mientars abrazaba fuertemente a su amigo.- te he hechado de menos!

-yo también- contestó el pelinegro, que estaba en una especie de trance, y no dejaba de mirar a Ginny, quien según el, estaba más hermosa que nunca.

-hola Ronald- le espetó friamente la castaña.

-hola- contestó el chico.

-Hola Gin-saludó Harry.

-hola- contestó tímidamente.

-y tu que haces aquí?-inquirió Ron mirando de arriba abajo a su hermana.

-lo mismo que tu…?-contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-me refiero a que te dije que no podias venir…-explico el chico.

-tu le dijiste eso?¡-inquirio Harry sorprendido.

-bueno, pues es que ella…-se explico el pelirrojo.

-no puedo creerlo, que clase de amigo eres?¡

-es que ella…-balbuceó Ron.

-pues resulta que a ella la invité YO -le espetó Harry, aparentemente molesto.

-además tu no tienes autoridad para decidir si vengo o no…-agregó la pelirroja.

Ron los miró con el rostro rojo y se marchó al jardín dando zancadas, y soltando un portazo cuando cerro la puerta.

-hablaré con eldijo Hermione, mientras salía de tras de el, dejando a Ginny y Harry solos.

-vaya actitud que traecomentó Harry para romper el silencio.

-si…está así desde que Fred y George lo molestaron…

-con que?

-Hermione…

-oh…

Y de nuevo, un silencio se apoderó del ambiente.

-Ronald! Que te sucede?- inquirió la castaña, mientras lo tomaba del brazo.

-sucede que…que…es una tonta!

-no hables así de tu hermana!

-es verdad! Se la pasa diciéndole cosas de mi a Fred y George para que me fastidien! Es tan infantil!

-y tu eres muy sobreprotector con ella.

-de que lado estas?!

-de ninguno, pero mira, tu no tienes derecho de meterte en su vida, ni ella de molestarte…o ayudar a otros a que te molesten…tal vez si la dejaras de entrometerte con ella, no te fastidiaría todo el tiempo.

-puede ser

-lo ves! Ahora que tal si entramos y se disculpan mientras…

-no…quiero quedarme aquí un rato…me acompañas?

-claro-contestó con una sonrisa.

Los dos caminaron un rato, hasta que encontraron un árbol lo suficientemente grande para taparlos del sol, y se sentaron a bajo de el.

-quieres algo de tomar-inquirió Harry para romper el silencio.

-si porfavor.

Ambos caminaron hacia la cocina, donde el chico sacó una jarra con limonada, tomo un vaso y se lo entrego, mirandola fijamente…en verdad se veia hermosa.

Ginny lo miró fijamente, tomo el vaso, pero no bebió, solo mantuvo ese contacto visual con el.

finalmente Harry se acercó decidido, le quitó el vaso, la tomo por la cintura, y la beso tiernamente, lo cual después se fue haciendo muy apasionado. Ginny quien estaba más que feliz, le devolvió el beso y lo tomo del cuello.

Harry fue acorralando a Ginny hacia la pared donde comenzó a desabotonarle la blusa (muy provocadora, por cierto) que la chica traía puesta. De pronto el chico se separó un instante para decirle:

-Ginny, no sabes cuanto te he extrañado…te amo…y me equivoque al decirte que dejaramos de vernos, por que te sigo amando…y seas o no seas mi novia, el lo sabrá…solo espero que no te lastime.

Ginny sonrió y lo beso con mas fuerza, pasión y desenfreno.

-que bonito atardecer, no?- comentó Hermione.

-si…

El ambiente de esta tímida pareja, no era nada comparado con el de Ginny y Harry, quienes ya se encontraban en condiciones mas compormetedoras: Ginny sin blusa y Harry sin playera.

-deberiamos volver…- propuso Ron.

-ok.-coincidió Hermione

-harry…te amo- dijo la pelirroja entre beso y beso.

-y yo a ti…quisieras ser mi novia de nuevo?-inquirió el chico, mientras le besaba el cuello a Ginny.

-si-contestó la chica mientras recorría con sus manos la tersa y musculosa espalda de su novio.(N/A: ¬¬ asesinenla ¬¬)

-ya volvimos!-aununció Hermione


	4. Plan Macabro

-ya volvimos!-aununció Hermione, lo que dejó petrificados a Harry y Ginny quienes rápidamente empezaron a vestirse y acomodarse el cabello.

-chicos?- los llamó Ron.

-hola -saludó Ginny quien estaba saliendo de la cocina, y tenia las mejillas encendidas.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo.

-ya hablaste con el? -inquirió Harry, quien también acababa de salir de la cocina y estaba desfajado.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo de nuevo.

-em…si-contestó mirandolos amenazadoramente.-Ginny…acompañame a buscar el baño.

Antes de que la pelirroja pudiera contestar, la chica ya la había tomado por el brazo, jalandola a las escaleras, donde casi le deja el brazo sin circulación.

-auch! Quieres decirme que te sucede?¡-le espetó la pelirroja frotándose el brazo, una vez que se alejaron lo suficientemente de los chicos.

-la pregunta es, que te sucede a ti!? Como se te ocurre andar haciendo marranadas con Harry mientras tu hermano esta a metros de distancia!?-la reprendió la castaña.

-ya…no paso nada…

-NADA!? Harry estaba desfajado, y por lo que veo estas mas despeinada que después de que nos aparecimos aquí!

-me refiero a que no nos…

-aun asi! Si quieres fajar con Harry, por lo menos avisame para llevarme a Ron a otra parte… tienes idea de lo que haría si se entera?¡ primero que nada, asesina a Harry, y segundo le dice a tu mamá…imaginate si se enterara!

-ok! Ya entendí...tampoco exageres.

-bueno…y que paso?

-pues…nos quedamos viendo fijamente…de pronto se acerco…me tomo de la cintura y comenzamos a besarnos…y que cres? Me pidio de nuevo que fuera su novia! Dice que se equivicó al decirme que nos dejaramos de ver, que comoquiera voldemort se enteraria de sus sentimientos, por que no lo puede cambiar…

-aww que tierno!

-QUEEE?! gritó Ron.

-que somos novios de nuevo! Tan difícil es de creer?!- le espetó el pelinegro.

-vaya no me lo esperaba…debí imaginarmelo cuando…

-si si si, como sea…ahora solo faltan tu y Hermione…

-pues si pero…espera! Por que metes a Hermione en todo esto? No se de que hablas!

-no te hagas el desentendido, que ya todo Hogwarts sabe…

-claro que…espera…enserio todos saben?

-si

-diablos…crei que peleandome con ella nadie sospecharia pero…

-pues te equivocaste por que eres demasiado obvio.

-lo se! Fue tan sexy que me lo pidiera en ese momento…justo cuando.

-ew! Ginny! En realidad no quiero saber…

-como quieras.

-bueno, bajemos.

-solo díselo y…ah hola, ya acabaron? -inquirió Harry cuando las chicas hubieron llegado a la estancia.

-ehm…si…-contesto Ginny algo nerviosa.

-deberiamos hacer algo…estoy muy aburrido-comentó Ron bostezando.

-hmm…que les parece si vamos al cine?- Propuso Hermione.

-al que?-inquirió el chico.

-al cine…es un lugar donde…mejor vamos, ya veras.

Los chicos tomaron el carro de tío Vernon, quien había cometido el error de dejar las llaves sobre la mesa de la estancia y se dirigeron al cine.

-cuantos boletos?-inquirió el hombre que estaba en la taquilla.

-hmm…dos para la película de Eragon (N/A: me gusta!, y que?, pero esta mejor el libro xP) y…otros dos para la de The Holiday.-le indicó Hermione, sacando dinero de su bolsa y entregandoselo al señor, Harry quisó pagar pero Hermione lo impidió.

-yo invitó.

-pero…

-mejor tu compra las palomitas.

-bueno.

-las que?-inquirió Ron pensando en pájaros voladores.

-ya veras.-le espetó Hermione.

-Para que compraste dos de cada película?-inquirió Harry.

-pues…pense que les gustaría estar solos -contestó en voz baja para que Ron no lo escuchara.

Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja y abrazó a Ginny.

Ron los miró detenidamente.

-que cursis -comentó el pelirrojo.

-que amargado -le espetó Ginny.

Antes de que Ron protestara, Hermione lo tiro del brazo y entraron a la sala que les correspondía.

-que es eso?-inquirió Ron quien no se había percatado de que su novia traía un refresco y palomitas en la mano.

-pues mira esto es refresco -le explicó mientras le ofrecía -y estas son palomitas.

-esas? -inquirió Horrorizado.

-si Ronald, son de maíz…

-aaah correcto.

-entramos?-inquirió Ginny.

-aún faltan 10 minutos-dijo el pelinegro.

-no importa.

-bueno…sirve que podemos…aprovechar el tiempo.

Ginny frunció el entrecejo.

-a que te refieres?

-hmm…nada.

Los chicos entraron a la película, y solo había unas cuantas parejas, ellos iban a ver The Holiday, mientras Ron y Hermione verían Eragon.

-donde quieres que nos sentemos? -inquirió Harry.

-me da igual.

-hmm…vamos alla.

-que es esa cosa negra?-inquirió Ron señalando la pantalla.

-es la pantalla donde se va a ver la película. -contestó Hermione.

-la que?

-mira, ya esta empezando.

-ya has venido antes? Al cine?- inquirió Ginny.

-solo un par de veces…en el verano, cuando no tenía nada que hacer y me salía de la casa todo el día.

-oh…

-eso fue increíble…personas dentro de la pantalla…-comentó Ron por enésima, una vez que salieron del cine y se reunieron con Harry y Ginny.

-si Ron, maravilloso -comentó sarcásticamente Hermione, quien estaba harta de explicarle a Ron que no había nadie dentro de la pantalla.-y ustedes que tal la pasaron-les preguntó a Harry y Ginny quienes se sonrojaron al instante.

-pues bien-contestó Harry mientras tomaba la mano de Ginny.

-hmm…ya veo-contestó Hermione mirandolos con una sonrisa cómplice.

Ya era tarde y los chicos caminaron hasta la casa de los Dursley, pues estaba empezando a hacer frío y se estaba metiendo el sol.

-hmm..que quieren hacer? -Preguntó Harry una vez que entraron a la casa.quieren que les muestre la casa?.

-si-contestó Ginny sonriente.

-ok, vengan.

Los chicos subieron las escaleras, y llegaron primero al cuarto de Harry

-bueno…pues este es mi cuarto-les mostro apenado, pues a pesar de que habia intentado arreglarlo lo mejor posible se veia algo vacio y humilde.

Ginny lo abrazó y le preguntó:

-donde dormiremos?

-hmm…pues…creo que tu y Hermione podrian dormir en la cama de mis tios, y Ron en la de Dudley…y pues yo en la mia…a menos que…

-que?

-hmm…nada.

-dime!

-no…no es nada enserio…bueno acá es el cuarto de Dudley.-señaló el chico, mientras abría la puerta de su primo que se encontraba en frente de su habitación.

El cuarto a diferencia del de Harry, estaba arreglado con finos muebles, y en el había un enorme televisor de plasma, y una laptop, junto a otros aparatos los cuales Ron nunca había visto.

-creo que te divertirás con los "juguetes" de mi primo-comentó Harry sonriendo al ver la expresión de emoción de su primo al ver tantos artefactos desconocidos para el.-bueno y finalmente este es el cuarto de mis tios-concluyó el chico, abriendo la puerta de la enorme habitación, consituida por una cama matrimonial finamente arreglada, al igual que Dudley una enorme televisión, stereo, y un baño con una lujosa tina y jacuzzi.

-y por la ventana se puede ver la alberca (N/A: ya se que J.K Rowling nunca menciona una picina en casa de los Dursley's pero se la quise agregar ).

-una que?-inquirió Ron, haciendo fama de su ignorancia.

-quieres mostrarle Hermione?-inquirió Harry con tono suplicante.

Hermione asintió y lo llevó hasta el patio a regañadientes.

Harry y Ginny se quedaron contemplando el atardecer a traves de la ventana de el cuarto de los tios de Harry.

-tengo una idea-comentó de pronto Ginny con una sonrisa malévola.

-oh no…conozco ese brillo psicópata en tu mirada….lo veo en tus ojos y en los de los gemelos cada vez que…

-encerremos a Ron y Hermione en esta habitación!

-huh?

-si! Hacemos que todo parezca un accidente…y no podrán salir…tal vez así finalmente el torpe de mi hermano se le declare a Hermione.

-hmm…no se…las cosas podrian acabar mal…además te olvidas de que Hermione conoce un centenar de hechizos…

-obviamente les quitaremos las varitas tonto!

-hmmm….podria ser….cuando los encerraríamos?

-hmmm…mañana! En la tarde.

-y como haremos para dejarlos solos?

-de eso me encargo yo.

-ya te dije Ron que no! Si te tiras un clavado y no hay agua…-replico Hermione con voz cansada, quien acababa de llegar a la habitación, literalmente jalando a Ron de la manga de su camisa.

-que aguafiestas eres ¬¬-le espetó soltandose de la chica.

-si lo que quieren es nadar, mañana podria llenar la picina-explicó Harry.

-enserio?-inquriró el pelirrojo con un brillo en los ojos.

-si…ahora deberiamos ir a cenar…-comentó Ginny.

-hmm..que tal se pedimos una pizza y un six?

-que es eso?

-aghh Dios mio, Harry de veras no pensaras pedir bebeidas alcoholicas.

-pues…

-esto es increíble, no puedo creerlo! Ademas no tienes 18 años y…

-ok! Ya esta bien…y tu Ron, si vuelves a preguntar que es algo te juro que te hare un hechizo silenciador.

Ron, sin otra opción no volvió a preguntar y simplemente probó al cena sin cuestionar nada.

-me iré a dormir-comentó Hermione.

-y yo…creo que la poción antirresaca que preparaste me….

-la que?-inquirió Harry mirandolas con una sonrisa cómplice.

-estuviste bebiendo?-inquirió Ron quien no daba crédito a sus oidos.mi hermana menor estuvo BEBIENDO?

-ginny!-la remprendió Hermione.

-lo siento…em creo que nos vamos a dormir, no Herms?

-si..adios.

Las dos chicas subieron por las escaleras a toda prisa, dejando a Ron decepcionado y algo confundido.

-estuvo cerca-comentó Ginny.

-si…

Las chicas se pusieron su pijama y sus mascarillas faciales, mientras que los chicos continuaron charlando un rato para después subir a sus respectivas habitaciones y dormir.

Harry, que ya llevaba una hora tratando de dormir, se levanto, y fue al cuaerto de las chicas, donde encontro a Ginny y Hermione profundamente dormidas.

Harry se acercó a Ginny y la desperto suavemente.

-harry que…?-inquiriró la pelirroja, pero fue interrumpida por un beso de su novio.

-no te despediste de mi-murmuró le chico.

Ginny sonrió.

-buenas noches -dijo la chica para después darle otro beso.

-quieren irse a besar a otra parte? Trato de dormir!- les espetó Hermione molesta.

Los dos rieron.

-quieres…?

-si me voy ambos sabemos lo que puede suceder…será mejor que me quede.

-ok…hasta mañana

Harry camino hasta su habitación, y esta vez por fin pudo contemplar el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente…

RIIIIIING

-RONALD WEASLEY! CUAL ES TU PROBLEMA?! -se escucho una dulce voz que gritaba

-JAJAJAJA-rió Ron mientras corria hacia su habitación.

-aghhhh!

-que sucede?-Inquiriró Ginny quien se acababa de despertar.

-que el idiota de tu hermano me acaba de despertar haciendo el telefono sonar en mi oido!

-ah…si es que te ama.

-por supuesto que no! Si en realidad lo hiciera no me estaría fastidiando todo el tiempo!

-entiendelo…es estúpido y no sabe como demostrarte que te adora…

-por que no simplemente lo dice y ya?!

-Que hiciste?-inquirió Harry con mirada amenazadora.

-hahaha solo le di una sorpresita a Herms-contestó Ron con carita de niño bueno.

-siii claro y yo me voy a creer eso…como sea, ire a hacer el desayuno.

Harry bajó las escaleras y sacó ingredientes para hacer hot cakes y algo de fruta y jugo.

Ginny se puso su bata, y pantuflas. Cuando llego a la cocina se encontró con una escena muy graciosa: Harry, con un mantel para cocinar puesto, se encontraba tarareando una canción mientras le daba vuelta a los hot cakes. Ginny rió.

-que es tan gracioso?-inquiriró el chico frunciendo el entrecejo.

-haha nada, buenos dias-contestó saludandolo.

-buenos dias…cielo, te importaria cuidarme esto para que no se queme, voy a encender la manguera para llenar la piscina…es que eso toma mucho tiempo ya la quiero poner ya para que en la tarde este lista.

-ok -contestó tomando una espátula.

Harry salió, tomo la manguera, la coencto y la deposito dentro de la alberca. Luego se hechó en el pasto para contemplar el hermoso amanecer que había esa mañana.

Mientras en la habitación de Dudley…

-CUANDO VAS A MADURAR?!-le espetó Hermione bastante enojada

-Y TU CUADNO VAS A DEJAR DE SER UNA ARROGANTE SABELOTODO?! -le contestó Ron, quien tenia su cara del mismo color que su cabello

-ARROGANTE!?-inquirió furiosa.

-SI! -le espetó el chico desafiante

-PUES TU ERES UN IGNORANTE, INMADURO, Y….Y…-contestó la castaña

-Y QUE?!-pregunto el pelirrojo

-TE ODIO!-le espetó la chica

-YO TE ODIO MAS!-contestó el chico

-NO YO!-le espetó Hermione

-YO!-protestó Ron

-YO!-lo contradijo la castaña, y después le dio una cachetada.

Ron la miró con furia, y sin previo aviso la tomo del rostro y la beso apasionadamente…un beso que transmitía frustración, enojo, pasión, y todos esos sentimientos ocultos que trataba de disimular con constantes peleas. Lentamente sus manos fueron descendiendo hasta su cintura y Hermione solo se dejo llevar, abrazando al chico, mientras se besaban apasionadamente.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**muchos reviews please!**

**MUAXMUAX.**


	5. Un Te amo

De pronto Hermione se dio cuenta de la situación, asi que reunió toda su fuerza de voluntad y empujó a Ron para después cahcetearlo de nuevo.

-QUE TE PASA?!-le espetó Hermione ofendida

-te gusto, eh-dijo con una sonrisa pícara atrayendola hacia el.

-DE QUE HABLAS?!

-me besaste también.

-CLARO QUE NO! Y NO ME VUELVAS A HABLAR!-le espetó la castaña, salienedo de la habitación dando un portazo.

Ron sonrió y se tiró en su cama…Había besado a Hermione…y a ella le había gustado…

-hola, ya ecendí la manguera.-comentó Harry quien acababa de entrar a la casa.

-ok, yo ya acabe con el desay…-contestó Ginny quien estaba colocando unos platos en la mesa.

-AGHHH-gritó Hermione, frustrada quien acababa de llegar a la cocina.

-que sucede?-inquiro Ginny.

-TU HERMANO ES UN IDIOTA.

-vamos, dime algo que no sepa…-contestó sin darle importancia.

-ME HA BESA…

-woah esperen! Creo que yo no tengo lugar en esta conversación…las dejointerrumpió Harry pues intuía que esa sería una de esas platicas drámaticas y peligrosas de chicas que incluían gritos, llantos, abrazos, y comentarios hirientes hacia los hombres.

Harry salió de la cocina y subió las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Dudley.

-que rayos has hecho?! Hermione esta hecha una furiale espetó el pelinegro.

-por Merlín, Harry…fue genial…

-que fue exactamente lo que hiciste?

-pues estabamos peleando…y…me abofeteó…y la bese.

-la besaste mientras se estaban peleando?!

-y me correspondió…

-como se atreve? Es decir, estamos en plena discusión y el idiota me besa como si nada.

-admite que te encantó Herms.

-bueno si pero…espera! Por supuesto que no!

-si

-no

-si

-no!

-ok, ya…pero le correspondiste el beso y a los que? 3, 5,10 minutos te separaste de el para abofetearlo?

-fueron 5 pero…en realidad no se! Y luego…le dije que no me volviera a hablar…

-ha! Y cres que te va a hacer caso?! Por que si si estas muy…

-lo se Ginny!...pero…

-si amigo, genial te correspondió-comentó con sarcasmo después de escuchar con detalles como se besaron sus dos mejores amigos-…oye deberiamos bajar a desayunar.

-esta bien…asi podre ver a Hermione.

-si como sea…

-solo actua nor…ah hola chicos!-dijo Ginny

-desayunamos?-inquiriró Harry.

-sip.

No hace falta mencionar la incomodidad del ambiene: Ron no paraba de mirar a Hermione de reojo, y Hermione tenia la mirada clavada en su plato con fruta, y no hablaba con nadie. Ginny y Harry trataban de suavizar el ambiente con comentarios graciosos, inútilmente.

-hm….que les parece si acabando de desayunar nos cambiamos y vamos a nadar?-propuso Harry tratando de animar la situación.

-esta bien- contestó Ron con una sornisa.

-no creo...yo no tengo ganas de nadar- comentó Hermione, hablando por primera vez desde que se habían sentado en la mesa.

-si vas a ir Hermione! Anda ven, vamos a cambiarnos.-la animó Ginny, mientras la tomaba del brazo y la jalaba hacía las escaleras.

-no quiero ir Gin…-comentó Hermione una vez que llegaron a la habitación.

-no es pregunta, te vas a poner ese bikini negro y vas a salir a impresionar a mi hermano, y no le vas a hablar, y hacerlo sufrir mas… no es pregunta.

Hermione, quien no tenia mas opción, se metió al baño y se cambió.

-deberiamos cambiarnos también….porpuso Harry.

-si.-coincidió Ron.

Los chicos, subieron hasta sus respectivas habitaciones y se cambiaron, una vez listos, bajaron y fueron al patio, y como la piscina aun no estaba lista, se pusieron a jugar futbol en el zacate (Harry le enseño a Ron y en cuestion de segundos aprendió)

-Goooolgritó Ron entusiasmado (N/A: por que TODOS los hombres nacen con un don para jugar futbol extraordinariamente bien?! No es justooo).viste eso Harry?inquirió entusiasmado.

Pero Harry no conetestaba…se encontraba anonado…

-que ra…-dijo Ron pero luego se dio cuenta del porque del estado de su amigo.

Hermione y Ginny acababan de salir de la casa…Hermione llevaba un bikini negro, que de la parte superior era negra con adornos rosas, y la de abajo era una falda corta con un cintito rosa, llevaba el cabello recogido con unos mechones en el rostro, unas gafas de sol de mosca, y unas sandalias rosas.

Ginny, por su parte llevaba un bikini blanco sencillo pero que contrastaba extraordinariamente con su cabello rojizo, el cual lo llevaba suelto como de costumbre, y al igual que Hermione unas gafas de sol grandes.

Ambas presumiendo las curvas adquiridas en los ulitimos años.

Los chicos las miraban de pies a cabeza.

Ginny caminó hacia Harry, se quitó los lentes de sol y le guiñó un ojo, mientras que Hermione se acerco a la alberca, hizo un simple hechizo que hizo que la alberca se llenara de agua por completo (no sin antes asegurarse de que no hubieran muggles a la vista) y luego se puso bronceador y se recostó boca abajo en el pasto, dejando a Ron sin habla.

Harry cargó a Ginny y se aventó a la alberca con ella, mientras que Ron se acercó tímidamente a Hermione, se puso bronceador en las manos y se lo colocó a Hermione en la espalda.

Hermione simplemente cerró los ojos y lo ignoró, no le iba a dar el gusto de enojarse con el y hablarle, aunque sea para pelear.

Una vez que Ron acabó, se acercó a Hermione y le susurró al oído:

-te ves hermosa.

Hermione volteo la cabeza hacia al otro lado y lo siguió ignorando.

Ron, decepcionado de que Hermione no le prestara la mínima atención, se quitó la playera y empezó a practicar con el balón.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse, el chico tenia un abdomen perfectamente marcado, al igual que los brazos, y un torso demasiado provocativo…su espalda tan ancha…

Harry, quien tampoco estaba nada mal, después de un rato, salió de la alberca empapado y se quitó la playera también dejando a Ginny sin habla, pues su cuerpo, al igual que el de Ron estaba perfectamente marcado y musculoso.

Ambos llevaban trajes de baño de bermudas, Harry color verde, y Ron color azul (N/A: seh, al igual que sus ojos xD).

Harry después de quitarse la playera, se acercó discretamente hacia Hermione y le guiño un ojo a Ron, este sonrió y se acerco a ella tambien quien al parecer estaba dormida.

-uno…-susurró Harry

-dos…-cotinuó Ron

-tres!

Los chicos levantaron a Hermione, Harry de las piernas y Ron de los brazos.

-que sucede? Ni se les…EH BAJENME! NO SE ATRE…

Y la lanzaron al agua.

Ginny reía a carcajadas…y Hermione salió furiosa del agua.

-jajaja vamos! Ven a nadar Herms!-le dijo Harry.

-OLVIDENLO!exclamó indignada, antrando a la puerta y dando un portazo.

-eh Hermione! Espera!-gritó Ron alcanzandola.

Harry vio a Ginny.

-que tal si…?

-es justo lo que estaba pensando!

Los dos chicos se secaron y entraron a la casa discretamente.

-Hermione!

-QUE?!

-vamos era solo una broma! Ademas te ves linda mojada y…

-SOLO DEJAME RONALD!-le espetó la chica, tratando de cerrar la puerta del cuarto de los Dursley.

-solo quiero hablar contigo…-le dijo el pelirrojo impidiendo que la chica cerrara la puerta.

-OLVIDALO!

De pronto Harry llegó, empujó a Ron hacia la habitación y…

-alohomora!-proununció Ginny con su varita.

-eh abran!- Exclamó Hermione.

Harry y Ginny rieron y bajaron las escaleras, dispuestos a volver al patio.

-genial! y mi varita se quedo en la sala!-exclamó Hermione golpeando la puerta.

-pues yo no le veo lo malo-comentó el chico sonriente.

-por tu culpa estamos encerrados!

-MI culpa?!

-SI! SI TU NO ME HUBIERAS SEGUIDO…

-SI TU NO TE HUBIERAS LARGADO CUANDO TE…

-NO ME VENGAS CON ESO! QUE TU SIEMPRE ME ESTAS FASTIDIANDO.

-CLARO QUE NO!

-SI, NO SE POR QUE PERO SIEEEMPRE LO HACES, NO SE CUAL ES TU PROBLEMA!

-TU ERES UNA…

-UNA QUE?!

-ENOJONA!

-AH SI?¡ Y TU ERES UN INSENSIBLE!

Ron se limitó a fulminarla con la mirada y se sentó en la cama, lo cual sorprendió mucho a Hermione…normalmente solia ser ella la que terminaba las discusiones, pero ahora el se había quedado callado.

-cres que fue una buena idea?-inquirió Harry dudoso al escuchar desde el patio los gritos de sus amigos.

-seh, no les pasara nada.-contestó despreocupada

-Herms…tenemos que hablar…yo…siento haberte dicho arrogante y sabelotodo…y…enojona…y yo…-dijo el pelirrojo después de un rato, cuando el sol ya se había ocultado y empezaba a hacerse de noche.Hermione retrocedió.

-que?

-pues…yo…te…te…- dijo acercandose a Hermione peligrosamengte (N/A: acuerdense que aun seguian en traje de baño xD)

-QUE COSA!?

-QUE TE AMO!

**lalala chan chan chan:P**

**dee acuerdense de dejarme reviews pleasee!**

**sisisi comentarios, felicitaciones, sugerencias, tomates, lo que sea!**

**muaxmuax.**


	6. Una carta

**_Hola gente! gracias a los que leen el fic n.n y dejan sus reviews: a los que solo lo leen y no dejan reviews please dejenloos! mientras mas reviews me dejen mas pronto subire :_**

****

****

****

-QUE COSA!?

-QUE TE AMO!

-como?-inquirió Hermione soprendida ante semejante declaración.

-ya me escuchaste…maldita he tratado de decírtelo tantas veces…pero…tenia…es decir tengo miedo a que me rechaces…a no llenar tus expectativas…a no ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti…a no merecerte.

-ron…

-solo escuchame…desde aquel dia que te vi en el tren de Hogwarts…diablos en ese entonces no sabia lo que sentía…pero en tercer año me empezé a dar cuenta…te amo Hermione, y…lo cierto es que nunca había sentido esto…nunca te lo había dicho…por miedo a que te alejaras…y pues, si te vas a alajar por que tanto me "odias" que mas daba que te lo dijera….ya no podía aguantar con esto…cada vez que te veía tenia una enorme tentación de abrazarte…de protegerte…de besarte…de decirte cuanto te amo…y cada vez se fue haciendo mas difícil contenerme…yo ya no podía aguantar y…-dijo Ron, pero fue interrumpido por Hermione, quien se había acercado a el con una sonrisa y lo había besado.

Una vez que se separaron, Ron abrió la boca pero Hermione puso un dedo entre sus labios y dijo con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro:

-yo también te amo Ron.

-ya deberiamos entrar a la casa, no?-propuso Ginny quien estaba temblando de frío.

-ok, -contestó, el chico, para después salir por un par de toallas y cubrir a Ginny con una de ellas.

Los dos caminaron hacia la puerta, entraron a la casa y subieron hasta el segundo piso.

-oh rayos!-exclamó Ginny enojada.

-que sucede?

-olvide sacar ropa del cuarto…

-hmmm…ven te prestaré algo-le dijo conduciéndola hasta su habitación y examinando sus cajones de ropa en busca de algo para la chica.-tenle dijo una vez que saco de su closet un short y una playera y se lo entregó.-es lo mas pequeño que encontre.

Ginny se sonrojó.

-Gracias…bueno, supongo que dormiré en la habitación de Dudley.-comentó la chica dispuesta a irse, pero Harry la tomó del brazo.

-espera.

-si?

Harry la miró fijamente, la tomo de la cintura y la beso.

-que fue eso?-inquirió Ginny una vez que se separaron.

-no se…solo tenía ganas de besarte…y decirte que te amo.

-yo también te quiero Harry.

-yo no dije que te queria…dije que te amaba.

Ginny esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa y dijo:

-amar es una palabra muy fuerte Harry…no lo puedes decir asi de fácil…

-lo se…pero es verdad.

Ginny sonrió.

-buenas noches Harry.- y se marchó, dejando a Harry confundido…

-es que no me ama?-Se preguntó el pelinegro bastante confundido.

Ginny se vistió y se acostó…repasando lo que había sucedido…

-porque ya no puedo decirle que lo amo?-se preguntó la chica.-antes no me costaba decirlo…pero ahora…no puedo.

Ron la miró sorprendido.

-que dijiste?

-que yo también te amo Ron…pero como diantres iba a darme cuenta de que soy correspondida si todo el tiempo me molestas?

Ron se sonrojó.

-bueno…pues…es que no es fácil…no queria que supieras por miedo a…

-si…pero si en realidad me amaras tanto como dices te habrias arriesgado.

-Y tu no?

Hermione lo meditó…era verdad, ella tampoco se había arriesgado.

-bueno…pero entiendeme Ron, soy mujer…las chicas no solemos ir con los chicos y declararnos…ademas ibas a salir corriendo y preferia tenerte a mi lado…aunque fuera invisible para ti, pero tenerte a mi lado…preferia eso que perderte.

-yo también tenia miedo de perderte Herms…pero el hecho de que me hubieras besado en la mañana.

-woah! Espera, TU me besaste.

-y tu me correspondiste.

-bueno pero es que fue por que…

-por que te encantan mis besos-la interrumpió el chico con una sonrisa seductora y atrayéndola hacia el.

-claro…suéñale.

-y eso…me dio la confianza de decirte lo mucho que me gustas…

Hubo un momento en que Hermione quedo acorralada a la pared, y Ron la miraba seductoramente.

Como rayos se supone que me voy a resisitir ante esta situación?-se preguntó la chica.

-si…pero creo que me esta dando algo de claustrofobia…deberias…

-que? no te gusta estar tan cerca de mi?-inquirió sin dejar de mirarla de esa manera seductora.

El problema es ese! Que me gusta!-penso Hermione.

-deberiamos decirles a los chicos que nos abran…

-yo no veo el problema de que nos quedemos aquídijo el pelirrojo, para después besarla en los labios…y descender hasta su cuello.-quieres ser mi novia?-inquirió el chico.

-acepto solo si paras! Te estas pasando, alejate de mi ahora.

-que? No te gusta?

-si! Ese es el problema.

-como quierascontestó el chico alejandose y cruzándose de brazos.

-si..estem…yo…bueno…Ginny! Harry!

Harry, sobresaltado se levantó de su cama y fue hasta el cuarto donde se encontraban sus amigios.

-que? Ya arreglaron sus problemas?-inquirió somnoliento.

-si! Ahora déjanos salir!

-ya…esta bien…aloho…

-espera!-lo interrumpió Ginny quien acababa de levantarse.

-que?

-como sabemos que dicen la verdad?

-pues…

-Ginny abre!-exclamó Hermione impaciente.

-hmm…bueno, pero si estan mintiendo y…

-ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA!-exclamó Ron furioso.

-alohomora-pronunció Ginny.

La puerta se abrió y los chicos salieron con miradas furiosas en el rostro.

-que les sucede? Encerrarnos en la habitación?-inquirió Hermione ofendida.

-ya…no es para tanto…deberias vestirte-le dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

-aunque asi te ves bien…-comentó Ron, mirando a la chica quien seguia en traje de baño.

-ha-ha-ha…muy gracioso.

-ya…solo digo lo que pienso…

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada, se metió en la habitación y cerró la puerta dando un portazo.

-genial Ronald!-le espetó Ginny abriendo la puerta y entrando a la habitación con Hermione.

Ron se quedo en silencio observando la puerta detenidamente.

-vamos faltas tu! Dime que soy un idiota-le dijo el pelirrojo a Harry sarcásticamente.

-eres un idiota…bueno me iré a dormir, mañana me cuentas que paso ahí dentro.

-Herms?-llamó Ginny.

-que?-inquirió la chica desde el baño.

-ven! Cuentame que sucedió!

-ya cerraste la puerta?

-si!!! Sal de ahí.

Hermione salió del baño y s sentó en la cama, mientras sacaba su pijama de la maleta.

-y…? que pasó?

-de verdad quieres saber?

-SI! Andale cuentame!

-esta bien..pues primero nos empezamos a pelear…y luego pues Ronald me dijo que teniamos que hablar…y pues…se me declaró…yo lo escuche, nos besamos, me pidio que fuera su novia y le dije que si dejaba de acorralarme aceptaba y lo hizo…ya! Satisfecha?!

-que?¡ O.o ya son novios?

-supongo…

-wow! Eso es…felicidades!

-creo que después de lo que sucedió hoy…

-hermione! No lo vas a cortar por eso o si? Fue solo una broma! Además ya sabes como son los hombres…siempre con sus comentarios fuera de lugar.

-pues si…bueno ya deberiamos dormir.

-si buenas noches.

Las chicas apagaron las luces y Ginny se durmió inmediatamente, a diferencia de Hermione quien al igual que ron se quedó contemplando la luna desde la ventana de su habitacion y recordando aquel beso que se habian dado, que a diferencia del primero que fue lleno de enojo y pasión, ese había sido tierno, y cargado de todos aquellos sentimientos que durante tantos años habian guardado y que por fin esa noche, sin importar las consecuencias, los demas, y sin que la vergüenza se los impidera, los dejaron salir al aire.

A la mañana siguiente, las chicas fueron las primeras en levantarse, asi que fueron a hacer el desayuno.

-buenos dias-saludó Harry quen venía bajando las escaleras.

-hola-saludaron las chicas

-quieres desayunar?-inquiriró Ginny.

-creo que esperaré a Ron.

-no hace faltaanunció Ron quien venia bajando las escaleras.-buenos dias amor-saludó el chico de un beso a Hermione, quien volteó la cara y no contestó.

-todavia sigues…?

En eso una lechuza se estrello en el vidrio de la ventana de Harry, el chico rapidamente salió de la casa y abrió el sobre.

-que es?-inquirió Ginny.

-no puede ser-dijo Harry sorprendido.

-que ocurre?-inquirió Hermione asustada.

Harry le entregó el sobre a la chica quien después de leerlo se desmayó.

-Hermione! exclamó Ron, tomándola de la cintura para que no se estrellara contra el piso.

Ron la cargó, y los chicos fueron a la casa, donde el pelirrojo depositó delicadamente a Hermione en el sofá

-Herms! Despierta!-le dijo Ginny.

-iré por alcohol,-informó Harry.

-El chico subió las escaleras aún pensando en el contenido de la carta…de verdad estaba triste…como pudieron?

-Hermione! Despiertaseguía insistiendo Ron, mientras le echaba aire a su novia.

-tranquilo Ron, solo se desmayóle dijo la pelirroja a su hermano, al ver la cara de preocupación que éste tenía.

ahora que rayos se supone que vamos a hacer?- se preguntó Harry, mientras tomaba el bote de alcohol que se encontraba en el baño, y un trozo de algodón, para después dirigirse nuevamente a la sala.

El chico Llego, humedeció el algodón y se lo paso a Hermioine por la nariz para que lo oliera. Segundos después la chica reacciono y abrió los ojos.

-estas bien?-inquirió Ron.

-si….pero…ahhh como pudieron?-inquirió la chica mirando a Harry.

-que cosa?-preguntó Ron.


	7. Tal vez termine con el

-si….pero…ahhh como pudieron?-inquirió la chica mirando a Harry.

-que cosa?-preguntó Ron.

-verás…es que…-trató de explicar Harry pero fue interrumpido por los llantos de Hermione. Ron la abrazó e intentó consolarla.

-ya dinoslo!-le espetó Ginny molesta.

-no habrá Hogwarts este año.-contestó el pelinegro.

-que?! Déjame ver eso! –le espetó Ron quitándole la carta a Harry de la mano.

Estimados alumnos y alumnas:

Lamentamos informarles de que el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería cerrará sus puertas hasta nuevo aviso debido a los incidentes que se han dado últimamente. Mientras tanto, a los alumnos que deseen continuar estudiando les anunciamos que las siguientes academias e insituciones aun estaran abiertas, y con gusto podrán tomar este año escolar en cualquiera de su preferencia:

-Academia Beauxbatons.

-Instituto Dumstrang

-Colegio Zauberei

-Instituto d'une magie avancée.

Atentamente.

Profesora Minerva Mc Gonagall.

-no puede ser! Ahora que haremos?!-inquirió Ginny atónita.

-pues…-dijo Harry, pero de pronto fue interrumpido por una segunda lechuza que acababa de estrellarse contra el vidrio de la puerta.

Harry salió tomo la carta y entró a la casa.

-es de tus padres-informó el chico, entregándoles la carta.

Ginny la tomó y la leyó.

-dice que vayamos a la Madriguera…todos…ya se enteraron que cerraran Hogwarts.-informó la chica.

-como llegaremos?-inquirió Ron.

-pues nos apareceremos-dijo Hermione, quien al parecer ya se había recuperado de la noticia.

-pero…

-ya se que ustedes NO TIENEN PERMISO, PERO YO SI, ASI QUE AGARRENSE DE MI.

Los chicos obedecieron, y pronto empezaron a girar, y a sentir que pasaban por un tubo muy estrecho.

-eso fue terrible- comentó Ron una vez que llegaron al patio de la Madriguera.

Los chicos entraron, y se encontraron con la señora y el señor Weasley, sentados en el sofá de la sala, con una carta en la mano.

-niños! Que bueno que llegaron-exclamó la señora Weasley, quien tenia una expresión de profunda tristeza en el rostro.

-que vamos a hacer?-inquirió Ron.

-lo mejor será enviarlos a alguna de esas escuelas…tu padre y yo no queremos que pierdan el año…

-y…a cual nos enviaran?

-pues pensabamos que podriamos mandarlos a Beauxbatons.(N/A: les recuerdo que beauxbatons es mixto, solo que en la película lo ponen como si fuera solo e mujeres…chequen en el libro ;)

Los chicos enmudecieron.

-y pues….no se si ustedes dos tenga alguna idea de a cual ir…-comentó el señor Weasley, refiriéndose a Harry y Hermione.

-yo iré a donde vayan ustedes-contestó Harry.

-yo también.

-bueno…entonces…enviaré una lechuza a Francia…

Los señores Weasley se marcharon, dejando a los chicos en la sala…

-beauxbatons…espero que no me obliguen a ponerme un sombrero en forma de malvavisco-comentó Ron,tratando de suavizar el tenso ambiente, inútilmente.

-no es gracioso Ronald-le espetó Hermione, con su habitual tono mandon y reprendedor.

-solo intentaba suavizar el ambiente!

-pues no es necesario!

-claro que si!

-no! No es momento para tus chistes de mal gusto y fuera de lugar!

-pues no todas las personas aquí somos tan amargadas y aguafiestas como tu!

Hermione, ofendida le dio una cachetada a Ron y le dijo:

-PUES YA ES TIEMPO DE QUE MADURES!

Dicho esto, la castaña desapareció muy enfadada.

-bravo- dijo Ginny sarcásticamente-como siempre tu y tu elocuencia.

-deja de jod…-le espetó el pelirrojo.

-ya basta!-lo interrumpió Harry-ya es suficiente con la noticia que acabamos de recibir, como para que todavía ustedes comienzen con sus pleitos absurdos! Tenemos que pensar que vamos a hacer!

Ron se levantó del sillon, tomo un puñado de polvos flú y se introdujo en la chimenea al mismo tiempo que gritaba!

-casa de Hermione.

Unas llamas verdes envolvieron al chico, quien segundos después desapareció, dejando a Ginny y Harry solos en la sala.

-chicos! Vamos a ir al ministerio, volveremos al anochecer!-informaron los señores Weasley desde la cocina.

-como sea.-contestó Ginny.

Los señores Weasley salieron al patio, y se marcharon en el nuevo auto volador que tenia el señor Weasley.

PLAFF!

-cof cof…Hermione?!-inquirió Ron, quien acababa de llegar a la chimenea de la casa de los Granger.

Ron guardó silencio y escuchó…había unos sollozos provenientes de una habitación del segundo piso. El chico subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta del cuarto de Hermione, quien se encontraba tendida en su cama llorando desconzoladamente.

Ron se acercó lentamente a la chica y se sentó en su cama para después acariciar su cabello.

-que quieres Ronald?-inquirió la chica entre sollozos.

-queria disculparme-contestó levantando su mentón delicadamente y limpiandole unas lágrimas- no debí decir eso…además tienes razón…todo esta muy feo, y pues yo siempre salgo con mis estupideces.

-no…fue mi culpa…tu solo tratabas de hacernos sentir mejor…pero es que no puedo evitar ser tan mandona…y…

-no lo eres…solo eres más madura que yo…y asi te amo.

Hermione sonrió y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-y tu eres un niño en grande, y asi te amo.

Ron sonrió y la besó tiernamente, para después irse intensificando, hasta que cayo en cuenta de algo y se detuvo.

-tus padres…?-inquirió el chico.

-se fueron de viaje…volverán hasta mañana-contestó la chica con una sonrisa, para después lanzarse a sus brazos y besarlo apasionadamente.

Harry se acercó a Ginny y la abrazó.

-al menos iremos a la misma escuela…

-pero no va a ser lo mismo.

-lo se…pero estaremos juntos.

-harry?

-si?

-me amas?

-por supuesto que si, por que lo preguntas?

-no por nada…solo queria escucharte decirlo…

-y tu?

-que?

-me amas, Ginny?

-si Harry-contestó con una media sonrisa.

Harry sonrió y la abrazo, hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos en el sillón.

-Ron…-murmuró Hermione, mientras el chico le mordía el lóbulo de su oreja derecha.-de deberíamos volver a la Madriguera…los…los…chicos se pre preocuparan.-tartamudeó la chica a causa de los nervios.

-que se preocupen-contestó el chico sin darle importancia.

-pero…es que….deja de hacer eso!-le espetó al chico, quien empezaba a besar su cuello.

-por que….? No te gusta?

-ese es el problema! Que SI me gusta…-

-entonces…?

-entonces deberiamos regresar

-para que?!

-pues…Ginny y Harry estan solos en la casa….y…

-de acuerdo…he visto como mira Harry a mi hermana últimamente y no quiero ni pensar de lo que es capaz ¬¬.

-ok.

Los chicos regresaron a la madriguera, quienes se encontraron con Harry y Ginny abrazados tiernamente en el sofá.

-por lo que veo ya se arreglaron sus problemascomentó Ginny, pues el brillo labial de Hermione estaba corrido y Ron tenia un poco en la boca.

-ehm…si-contestó Hermione apenada.

-que les parece si jugamos quidditch?-propuso Ron sonriente, a lo cual todos aceptaron y salieron al patio.

-los equipos consistian en Hermione y Ginny contra Harry y Ron…aunque parezca imposible, Hermione jugó estupendamente como guardiana, incluso mucho mejor que Ron.

-vaya Herms…creo que deberias entrar al equipo de Quidtich: comentó Harry después de que la chica parara una quaffle.

-si es que en Buxbeatons hay equipos.

-debe de…espero-contestó Ron pensativo.

Unas horas después los chicos entraron a la casa. Hermione rápidamente, antes de que alguien le ganara la regadera se metio a bañar lo que la chica no sabia es que Ron iba caminando por el pasillo y abrió la puerta del baño, encontrandose con….

-oh por Dios!-exclamó Ron embobado por las curvas de Hermione se encontraba completamente desnuda en la regadera.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-gritó la castaña al darse cuenta de que el pelirrojo había entrado al baño y la miraba detenidamente-LARGO DE AQUIIIII!

-eh…si…lo…lo…siento!-se disculpó el chico saliendo del baño.

-que fue eso?-inquirió Harry.

-yo…yo..vaya-contestó torpemente con una sonrisa.

-no me digas que….?¡

-sii…

-estas muerto

-yo no sabia!

-eso no te va a ayudar….estas muerto.

-necesito un pensadero.

-para…?

-ese momento….para poder verlo una y otra…y otra…vez

-ERES UN PERVERTIDO!!!-exclamó Hermione quien acababa de salir del baño envuelta en una bata, y al parecer habia escuchado la conversación.

-yo…

-DEJENERADO!-exclamó la chica dandole una bofetada.

Ron la miró con odio, la agarró fuertemente de la cintura, la acorraló hacia ala pared y la besó con desenfreno.

Harry se quedo boquiabierto….era asi como resolvian sus problemas?¡

De pronto Hermione lo empujó fuertemente y le dio otra cachetada, para después marchandose a su cuarto ofendida.

-estoy en problemas! El beso siempre funciona!

-te lo dije…y ahora te odia mas por que la besaste después de que te cacheteo…

-pero es que la otra vez….

-pues creo que no te funcionó…y tu comentario del pensadero no ayudó mucho que digamos.

-igual quiero uno.

El pelirrojo se marchó a su habitación.

-aghhhh!-exclamó Hermione una vez que llegó al cuarto que compartía con Ginny.

-que sucede?-inquirió Ginny.

-tu hermano es un depravado!-contestó dejandose caer en su cama.

-ahora que hizo?¡

-entro al baño cuando me estaba en la regadera! Ah y luego el muy pervertido en vez de salirse exclama Dios mio! Y le dice a Harry que necesita un pensadero para revivir ese momento una y otra vez! Ah y eso no es todo por que cree que con un beso me va a contentar?! Esta loco.

-valla…si…estuvo mal.

-MUY mal…

-y que vas a hacer?¡

-primero que nada…no le hablaré en un buen tiempo…y quien sabe, tal vez termine con el…


	8. Nuevos niñeros!

-de plano?-inquirió Ginny sorprendida.

-si…si el solo esta conmigo por una atracción física…no vale la pena seguir.

-pero yo te queria de cuñada!

-lo se…aun no es seguro que lo corte…depende de su comportamiento.

-Chicos!-exclamó la señora Weasley desde la cocina.

Los mencionados bajaron, y se encontraron con el señor y la señora Weasley sentados en la mesa con varias bolsas tiradas en el suelo.

-fuimos a Beauxbatons y ya los inscribimos…nos dijeron que ellos entran un poco antes a clases….asi que…dijo el señor Weasley

-pasado mañana inician clasesconcluyó la señora Weasley.

-pero si apenas es Junio!-reclamó Ron

-es evidente que todos estamos consientes de ello-le espetó Hermione con una frialdad sorprendentemente aterradora…aunque se habia propuesto a no hablarle, no iba a desaprovechar una oportunidad para hacerlo quedar mal.

El chico bajo la cabeza apenado.

-bueno…mañana iremos todos al callejón Diagon para comprar sus nuevos materiales, sera mejor que se vayan a dormir-dijo la señora Weasley.

Los chicos subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones sin hacer comentario alguno.

-creo que le dolió el comentario Herms-comentó Ginny una vez que llegaron a su habitación.

-que bien…ese era el punto.-contesto con frialdad.

-si que metí la pata-comentó Ron después de ponerse la pijama.

-si…-concordó Harry.

-ahora piensa que soy un degenerado…

-y a caso no lo eres?

-ha-ha-ha muy gracioso…mira ponte en mi situación…imagínate que ves a Ginny desnuda…que harías?

-ehm...

-ok, no contestes

Los chicos y las chicas se durmieron, al dia siguiente se levantaron recien salia el sol, rapidamente se vistieron y bajaron a desayunar.

-buenos dias Herms-saludó Ron a Hermione, quien ni siquiera se inmutó y se sentó en la mesa lo mas lejos posible del chico, provocando que este se entristeciera.

-tienen que apurarse por que hoy estaran llenas las tiendas.

los chicos terminaron de desayunar y se dirigieron al callejón Diagon, donde hicieron compras todo el dia y al atardecer se fueron a pasear.

-vayan por ahí…solo no se pierdanles indicó el señor weasley.

Harry tomo la mano de Ginny la acercó a el y le susurró algo al odio, provocando una risita por parte de la pelirroja quien después dijo:

-iremos a las tres escobas…no nos sigan-les espetó Ginny, mirando principalmente a Ron-nos vemos aquí en tres horas.

-y a donde quieres que vayamos?-inquirió Ron molesto.

-pues…

-querras decir a donde iras TU por que yo ya tengo claro q donde ire y tu no vienes conmigo.

-pero…

Hermione dio media vuelta y se marcho. Ron la tomo de la mano y la atrajo hacia el.

-Hermione…se lo que debes estar pensando…no te pido que no te enojes, pero por favor perdóname. Hice muy mal y lo siento.

-Ronald, cual es el problema? vete a comprar tu pensadero y yo me iré a conseguir un novio que no sea un pervertido degenerado…todos felices y contentos!

-Hermione…

-es suficiente-le espetó soltandose de un tirón.-no vuelvas a hablarme.

-no me pidas que haga eso!

-no te lo pido…te lo ORDENO.

la chica se marchó dejando a Ron aun mas triste y deprimido…solo atinó a ir a Sortilegios Weasley…

-Won Won!

el susodicho rapidamente se limpió una lagrima que corría su mejilla lentamente y volteo a ver a la persona que le hablaba.

"no aguanto mas! por que no lo perdono? no tiene que aprender la leccion!"-pensó Hermione mientras caminaba solitariamente.

-Herrmione?

la chica volteó y sonrió…ahora si que Ron lamentaria lo que habia hecho.

-Victor! como estas?

-muy bien ahorra que te veo Herrmione, como has estado?

-bien gracias! pero cuentame, que haces aquí?

-me cabiarre de escuela, vine a comprrar el material.

-pero que tu no estabas en séptimo año?

-si…perro lo rreprobé (n/a: todos sabemos que Krum no es muy inteligente que digamos xD)

-oh, que mal! lo siento mucho….y a que escuela te cambiaras?

-Beauxbatons.

-Lavander!

-Wonnie!-exclamó la chica abrazandolo fuertemente.

-que haces aquí?

-vine a comprar los libros para el año que entra! y tu?

-ah tambien…

-a que escuela te iras?!

-Beauxb…

-AAAAAA yo tambien!!!!!!!!!

-espléndido…escucha me tengo que…

-no! no te vayas! vamos a tomar un helado siii?

-pero…

-porfavor!

-esta bien.

-que bien Victor! yo tambien entrare a esa escuela!

-marravilloso…quierres hacerr algo?

-si, vayamos por un helado.

los chicos se dirigeron a una neveria, donde entraron, compraron un par de helados y se sentaron en una mesa a charlar.

-luego esquivé la bludgerr, acelerre y tome la snitch, fue rrealmente asombrroso! deviste estarr ahí.-comentó el emocionado chico haciendo ademanes con las manos.

-ehm..si…-contestó sin darle importancia mientras observaba una cabellera peculiarmente familiar de un chico que compraba un par de helados.

-perro ya basta de hablarr de mi, cuentame que has hecho, te has puesto muy herrmosa.

-hehe gracias…pues yo…-comenzó a decir la chica, sorprendida por que le diera la palabra, pero al ver la cabeza del chico girar se quedó muda. Que diantres hacia Ronald son la zorra de Parvati?!

-estas bien?

-si, lo siento…pues yo…-la chica sonrio maquiavélicamente- he pensado mucho en ti últimamente…la ultima vez que nos vimos fue hace dos años y te he extrañado mucho.-contestó con tono meloso.

-encerrio? yo siempre crreí que querrias a tu amigo el peli…

-que!? Ronald? Ha! ni pensarlo…nunca me enamoraria d en tipo como el-afirmó la chica con tono convincente.

-que bien…el no te merrece, la forma en que te trrato en el baile de navidad fue…

-imperdonable, lo se!

-aun no puedo creer que vayamos a ir a la misma esucela!-exclamó Lavander emocionada, por enésima vez.

-si, como sea…-contestó algo fastidiado.

-vaya mira! es Victor Krum.

-aghh ese…

-si! y esta con…con la Granger esa! no sabia que aun salieran juntos.

-si como se…QUEEE?!

-no me escuchaste Ronniepooh!? últimamente estas muy…

pero Ron ya no estaba ahí, ahora se dirigia a la mesa en la que SU novia se reia animadamente con el búlgaro idiota.

-jajaja enserio?! no tenia idea!-exclamó Hermione divertida.Ron se acercó y se paró junto a Hermione, mirandola fijamente…Hermione no pudo reprimir una risotada, el chico tenia el rostro tan rojo como su cabello y los puños fuertemente apretados.-que haces con el?!inquirió molesto.-disuclpa? acaso es de TU incumbencia con quien este?-si! eres mi no….-corrección, ERA tu novia.-como cres que esten?-inquirió Ginny. Los chicos llevaban una hora en las tres escobas….ya habian comido y ahora estaban tomando una cerveza de mantequilla.-ni idea.-tengo un mal presentimiento.-si, yo también…-que tal si volvemos a la casa?-pero quedamos en encontrarnos con…-da igual…como si de verdad fueran a reunirse con nosotros.-bueno.Los chicos se dirigeron a la chimenea pública y exclamaron al mismo tiempo:-la madriguera!en cuestion de segundos aparecieron en la chimenea de la acogedora sala de la madriguera.-cof cof odio viajar por red flu.-comentó la pelirroja-es mejor que desaparecer.-protestó Harry sacudiendose la ropa.-supongo…pero pre…-comenzó la chica.-shhh!-la calló el pelinegro.-que?-inquirió extrañada-hay alguien en la cocina…-murmuró el chico.-disculpa?-ya me escuchaste, vámonos Victor.-no puedes romper conmigo!-pues al parrecerr ya lo hizo amigo.-le espetó Krum, harto de la discusión.-a ti quien te hablo búlgaro idiota?-que me dijiste comadrreja?¡-lo que oiste imbecil!los dos chicos ya estaban sumamente cerca, Ron levantó el puño, pero Hermione lo detuvo.-basta!-los regaño-Ronald deja de comportarte como un primate sin cerebro!-la chica tomó a Victor del brazo y se marcho con el, dejando a Ron triste y deprimido.-won won! por que peleabas con victor?-inquirió lavander que se acercó a el con aire preocupado-que te importa?!-le espetó el pelirrojo molesto.-aghh que genio ronniepooh! ven ya se que te hara sentir mejor-dijo la chica tomandole la mano con una sonrisa pícara.-olvidalo, y deja de llamarme asi.-le dijo el chico, dispuesto a marcharse a la madriguera de la misma forma que lo hicieron Harry y Ginny.-yo no escucho nada-comentó Ginny.-si….estoy seguro…-afirmó el chico, sacando su varita y acercandose lentamente a la puerta de la cocina.el chico se puso en guardia y abrió rápidamente la puerta…Al ver quien estaba adentro, Harry y Ginny se quedaron mudos…que hacia el ahí?-Fred?!-inquirió Ginny desconcertada.

-dijiste que saldrian todo el día!-exclamó George molesto quien venía saliendo de la alacena.-comentó Geroge rascándose la cabeza, mientras cargaba un par de cervezas muggle.

-George?¡-exclamó la chica confundida-que hacen aquí?

-solo queriamos una tarde de paz y tranquilidad lejos del callejón diagon y de todos nuestros problemas y preocupaciones-contestó Fred con una falsa sonrisa.

-ya, que hacen aquí?-inquirió Ginny.

-ya te dijimos! no nos cres?-exclamó George ofendido.

-hm…no.

-ok…la verdad es que vinimos por que…-explicó Fred

-no les iras a decir?!-le espetó George.

-no nos queda de otra!

-que sucede?-inquirió Harry.

-en verrdad erras novia de ese?

-si…

-entonces me mentiste?-no! es solo que…no se en que estaba pensando cuando acepte ser su novia…fue una gran estupidez pensar que las dos personas mas opuestas de Hogwarts funcionarian como pareja.

-ahora si la perdí para siempre-pensaba Ron una y otra vez…el chico se encontraba en las tres escobas bebiendo su tercer wisky de fuego.-prefirio a ese estupido búlgaro-penso sin poder evitar derramar unas cuantas lagrimas de dolor, frustración, pero sobre todo de arrepentimiento.

-deme otro…doble-ordenó el muchacho en la barra.

-seguro?-inquirió Madame Rosmerta

-si

-que te sucede?

-solo deme otro.

-primero dime que te pasa-le espetó obstinada.

-Hermione…rompió conmigo.

-lo siento chico…pero en estos momentos deberias estar buscandola para pedirle perdon en vez de estarte embriagando.

-bien, me ire a cabeza de puerco ya que usted…

-ya esta bien! prefiero que si vas a emborracharte sea en este bar donde SI hay seguridad que en ese feucho lugar de quinta…-comentó con rencor sirviéndole lo que le habia ordenado.

-la perdi para siempre-dijo el muchacho absorto en sus pensamientos.

-no creo…si en verdad te ama te perdonara sea lo que sea que hayas hecho.

-es que…creo que hay alguien mas.

-lo que sucede-explicó Fred nervioso.-es que…

-mama dijo que no dijeramos nada pero…-explicó George mientras habia una lata de cerveza.

-mama y papa se fueron de viaje…no querian que ustedes supieran hasta mañana.

-y que tiene que ver esto con que ustedes esten aquí?-inquirió Harry desconcertado.

-que seremos sus niñeros-contestaron los dos a coro con sonrisas complices.

**que taaal?¡**

**siento no haber subido**

**lo se lo se me la bañe**

**es que me cambie de cpu y los fics los tenia en la cpu vieja.**

**espeor que les haya gustadooo**

**dejen muchos reviews!!**

**mientas mas dejen mas pronto subire :D**


End file.
